In Too Deep
by claudia4luna
Summary: Bella is Tyler's,Elena's,and Stefan's well as Jane's and e's also Katniss's best friend.When the Cullens come to town.Will Bella's brother allow Bella and Edward date?Will they even fall in love?AN:Sorry for all the auto corrects,ask me what something means in the d I'll reply in a chapter.Future lemons.


** Chapter 1:New people in town**

**BPOV ** ** Knock-Lenka**

* * *

"You can't catch me!"I yelled after my brother, were having a race in the mossy forest in Forks,Washington,like royal blue dress went just below my knees,so some of it was trailing was my best friend and big 's _so_ the way,we're vampires,I'm a quarter we,I mean my two sisters Elena and Jane,two brothers Tyler and Alec,and adoptive brother and Elena are 's when we started to get to the Quiliete Reservation."Tyler the border!"I reminded him.

"Your loss, proves I'm bound to catch 't want to start a war!"He yelled back.I growled,then I got to the border.I stopped,and Tyler was right were flowers and banners that said _Congrats Leah and Jacob!_

"Well would you look at that,a wolf got married."Me and Jacob used to be friends,before he was a werewolf.I heard Tyler mutter something under his breath."We should get back to the house,its getting dark"I that,we started back to our house in the small rainy town of we got past the front door,I smelled lasanga.

"How was your 'walk'?"Elena chuckled from the was always the chef in this house.

"Lovely"Tyler replied before I could.I giggled."What are you cooking?"He was always a gentleman when he was joking around,even though everyone in the entire town knew he was a complete ate like ,drank.

"Same thing you "She said.

"Will you two quit bickering like 2 year olds?"Stefan cut in to our conversation."Its giving me a huge headache!"Stefan was always one to blow things way out of it to him.I just head upstairs to my room that I share with Elena.I changed into a light pink T-Shirt and grey cotton shorts.I just put my brunette with blond highlights into a pony tail,and I head I did everyone was already watching The Secret Life of the American Teenager,while eating their food.I groaned,everyone except me loved that crap!We carried on through the night until the time came for me to go to me,I was the only one who was able to go to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!GET THE HELL UP!"Elena woke me up from that same ,at the same beautiful wedding,with the same bronze haired man.A vampire,of course,my brother never let me date humans.I groaned then got we got to school,we met with my best Katniss Everdeen and her brother,Gale,were sitting against his were approached by Katniss's boyfriend,Peeta,and he kissed her on the was stubborn,that's why we got along so as she met my gaze,she jumped from her seat and ran towards me to give me a had the strongest sat down and started fan-girling about the new episode of Girl ,3 cars pulled into the parking lot.A shiny silver volvo,a red convertible,and a big jeep.A blond girl with pure beauty came out of the red convertible,a big muscular guy with dark hair came out of the jeep.3 people came out of the volvo,a pixie like girl with spiky black hair,a tall blond guy holding her hand,and a bronze haired guy with the face of an angel came out._Defiantly vampires..._I thought.I looked over to my brother,he nodded,he knew they least one of them had to have a mental gift,I decided to have fun.I outstretched my mental sheild to my family and bronze haired one tensed up._So its him who has the mental gift,wonder what it is..._I thought.

"Edward?What's wrong?"I heard the pixie whisper to ,so that's his name.I smirked,their eyes darted to knew about us,the whole secret.

"Up top."She said,raising her hand for a high five.I gave it to her,I always do,her expression changed to raised her eyebrows as if to say 'are they?'.I nodded my head yes.

"Look at that blond,she's gorgeous."Peeta knew too,Katniss smacked him upside the was strong,so it defiantly bell rang,and everyone ran to their and I have every class together,except does my brother and I but he has girls' had classes with Katniss and blond was Rosalie,and the pixie was Alice.I wonder if they've ever been to came,I sat in my brother's lap with his arms around came up to our table.

"Hey,can my family and I sit with you guys?"She motioned her family over to the for my fun.I started to sheild the others when Edward tensed up.,Katniss started to introduce us and pointed to me first.

"That's Bella,under her is Tyler."She pointed to Jane and Alec before continuing."That's Jane and next to them is Elena and Stefan."She said.I spoke.

"That's her brother, her boyfriend,Peeta"I said pointing to each one of them while I said their smiled.

"Nice to meet you is my these are my brothers,Edward and sister,Emmett's girlfriend,Rosalie."She said.I snorted.

"No offense,but you guys look nothing alike!"Elena said.

"Elena?!"We all gave us a 'what' look.I giggled.

"It's fine,we're not really 're all adopted by and his wife,Esme."She stated all sighed in biology,I saw Edward in the seat next mine.I started to sheild all the people in the ,he tensed up.I I got to my seat.I had a feeling this was going to be a fun weak.


End file.
